Just A Scratch
by rabid-bunnyz
Summary: But you knew that didn't you? Cause after all, my body betrays me does it not?"


**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Crucible or the characters.........woot

**Summary: **"But you knew that didn't you?" Cause after all, my body betrays me does it not?"...........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act:1**

**Scene:1**

**Scene**_**: **_**Proctor is walking back down the stairs after helping his ailing wife Elizabeth off to bed. A loud shatter can be heard from the kitchen, breaking the almost eerie silence of the house, and Proctor rushes to investigate. He's greeted with the image of Abigail kneeling amongst a field of broken dishware trying vainly to scoop up the pieces. **

Proctor: (_Rushing forward_) ** "**Abigail?!"

Abigail:** "**John…."(_She winced when her hand came in contact with one particularly sharp shard of glass_)"Oh Mr. Proctor, I'm so sorry. So very sorry." (_Her voice is thick with sobs_)"Ill have this cleaned up real quick yes? Don't you worry yourself…….."

Proctor:** "**Worry myself? (_His eyes locked on her right arm._)"Woman, your bleeding like a stuck pig!"

Abigail: (_Still picking at the glass_) "It is nothing. Simply a scratch is all. (_As if to prove just this she laughed but just ended up wincing yet again in pain_)

Proctor: (_frowning_)"See? Even your own body betrays you. Don't be daft." (_Maneuvering over glass and pints of blood he made his way to the sink and wet a towel._)

Abigail: (_She stood very still then as he simultaneously cursed and rubbed at her arm. The only expression on her face were that of eyes trained unblinkingly upon John Proctor_)

Proctor: "There now. I think that be all of it."

Abigail:I don't deserve your kindness John. None of it. You really are too good to me, truly you are."

Proctor: (_He waved her off_)** "**Nonsense. I couldn't be having you bleeding all over my floor now could I?" (_laughing good naturally_)"And besides, I'm but a farmer not a doctor or nurse. I suspect Elizabeth would be better fit in such matters."

Abigail: (_He thought he saw her eyes darken at the mention but that too he waved off, "A mere trick of the light he reasoned."_)"Oh no Mr. Proctor, quite the opposite I think."

Proctor:"Oh?"

Abigail: **"**I don't mean to be too forward with this sir, but Mrs. Proctor has always been a bit cool with me. Even now I fear she'll rise from her bed at the dead of night and be witness to this mess I made. (_She laughed bitterly_)She'd probably be just trilled you see. A valid reason to finally throw me out into the cold and save face as a saint to the village."

Proctor: (_sputtering_)"Elizabeth is ill Abigail and very much so but I hope you take care to remember just who the mistress of this house is." (_He dropped her arm, noticing just then that he was still holding it_)

Abigail:** "**Meant nothing by it Mr. Proctor. Perhaps I'm still not well from -" (_She shook her arm a bit. The one with thin red lines that ran perfectly straight down her arm_)

Proctor: "Aye, must be."

-A horrible silence settled around them-

Abigail: (_Suddenly she swayed forward. She would have fallen if not for John Proctor grabbing and simultaneously pulling her towards him all at once at the last moment_)

Proctor:"Oy!"

Abigail:"Forgive me Mr. Proctor. I'm still a tad faint it seems."

Proctor: (_He just nodded mutely. She was still pressed up against him in a way where her head rested in the crook of his neck. Her breath was coming out in hot uneven puffs on his skin with her nose brushing his jaw every few seconds, and really, he wasn't too sure how to handle it all_)

Abigail: (_laughing_)"You must think I'm as graceful as a mule. (_pause_) A blind one."

Proctor:** "**Abigail….."

Abigail:"Abby."

Proctor: (_He blinked dumbly_)"Eh?"

Abigail: (_She pressed herself a bit closer_)"I wish you to call me Abby from now on John. It sounds so much nicer on your lips I think."

Proctor: "That's Mr. Proctor to you." (_He recalled a past conversation with his wife. It echoed no louder than a faint whisper in his head against that of Abigail (Abby) and the feel of her body pressed into every crease of his own, "The girl has a nasty habit of calling you John you know…." _)

Abigail:"Yes, of course."

**-A voice rang from upstairs- **

Elizabeth: "John…….."

Proctor: (_He made as if to move but small hands gripped at his arms. _(_A child's hands!)__His mind screamed fervently_ )

Abigail: (_That dark gleam Proctor thought he saw before was back and she lifted her head up till their noses bumped_)"I wish you to call me Abby. Its not much of a request Aye? It really does sound much nicer…"

Proctor:"Fine. Go by whatever title you wish." (_He pushed her away, albeit gently._)"Be sure to clean this up will you? Were not paying you to drip over the floor and break all the silverware. And for Gods sakes use a broom"

Abigail: (_If she was put off by his lack of affection she didn't show it_) "Of course."

Proctor: "Good." (_He walked off towards the stairs. Towards Elizabeth_)

Abigail:"Oh, and John?"

Proctor: (_He turned to see her face split into a wide grin that showed too much teeth and was two shades away from being a sneer. It was so undeniably childlike that he was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea_)

Abigail:"Thank you for not telling Mrs. Proctor about this." (_At his alarmed expression she gestured towards the floor, her grin only growing wider_)"I don't know what I'd do If she kicked me out John. I'd just about die."

Proctor:"That's Mr. Proctor to you Abby" (_It was automatic_)

Abigail:"Yes…..Mr. Proctor. (_The latter was said in a deliberate mocking tone_)I always forget you know. I always feel so familiar with you. (_pause_)But you knew that didn't you? Cause after all, my body betrays me does it not?"

Proctor: (_He said nothing and left Abigail alone surrounded by shards of glass, drops of blood, and that wide smile that showed far too many teeth. _)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Just stretching the writing muscles after some extreme writers block. Being forced to do this as an English project might have played a factor...... **-.-**


End file.
